


the shade of your shadow is too much to bear

by robogalaxy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: (info found out there at least), Angst, Dialogue-Only, Explicit Language, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Jealousy, One Shot, Pokemon Sword & Shield Expansion Pass: The Crown Tundra, Pre-Canon, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robogalaxy/pseuds/robogalaxy
Summary: Champion "Steel Peony" pays a visit to the newly appointed Chairman with a stack of papers and alotto get off his chest.
Relationships: Peony & Rose | Chairman Rose
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	the shade of your shadow is too much to bear

"Hm? Yes, it's unlocked. Come on in."

" _Antony._ " 

"Peony? Peony! Oh, what a surprise to find you here. Could have sworn you were out on the pitch teaching Nia to battl—"

"Why the fuck are you here? No, seriously. Tell me. Why the _fuck_ are you here?"

"I'm... chairman of the league now, don't you know?"

"I know damn well you are. And since you're so high and mighty now, I'd thought I'd come by to show you a few things. Just some papers. You know those well and good by now."

"Hand them over, then, if you're so cranky about the chairman seeing them. Hm, yes... this is a... a? Peony? What _is_ this?"

"Can't you read? Can't you do anything you set that brilliant mind of yours to? Can't you take the hint and read what's written on that paper? What happened to our golden eldest son!"

"It says you're...wanting to resign? As Champion, no less. _Resignation_? What's up with that all of a sudden?"

"Are you going to act the fool here, you bastard? You really think you can get out of this one with those doe eyes of yours. You're mum and dad's pride and joy, their prodigy, alright. Read the damn paper."

"You're wanting to resign. I see that."

"I'm _quitting_. Out of here. I’m sick of this already. Probably will fall nauseous if we're gonna have your sorry self leading." 

"Pardon me? _Sorry self?_ "

"Yes, your _sorry self!_ I’m less than chuffed about you making your way up to the top of the league, you know."

"You seem more than upset—"

"Yeah, no fucking _wonder_ I’m more than upset!”

"Lower your voice! Yelling will get us nowhere."

"Oh, you're gonna tell me what to do again? Of _course_ you are! That's so like you, to come out on top again. Taking the one place I knew I succeeded in and rubbing your grubby little hands all over it!"

"I'm not trying to sabotage you, if that's what you're thinkin—"

"Bullshit! Absolutely bullocks, right there. You know full and well I'm Champion! Know full and well I was an accomplished Gym Leader! Know every bloody thing on this planet and you want to act like a dunce when I tell you why I'm mad?"

"I thought you'd be happier about this. Excited to see me again, talk to me again. Just like old times, Peo— UGH!"

"Bullocks. Exactly like old times… get a load of tha—”

"What the _hell_ was that for? No, what? It's bleeding, what if it starts gushing!"

"Get a load of that! EXACTLY like old times, when I’d accomplish something. You had to come along and prove your superiority. Couldn’t resist it, could you?”

"Peony, what if it's broken? What if you _broke my nose?_ I would be taking you a lot more seriously if you hadn't lashed out like that."

"Right, right, because you never took me seriously in the first place? Poor baby Peony, my sad baby brother getting somewhere in life? Why don't I take the job that sits above him? You ALWAYS have to be the very fucking best, Antony. You've not changed a bit."

"Do you think anger will get you anywhere? No wonder you're still so immature!"

" _I...immature?_ _Me?_ Not you, who sucked up to everyone in Galar to finally get back at the brother who accomplished the one thing you never did? Boohoo, you lost the semi-finals! Boohoo, I’ll never be as strong as him! Boohoo, I’ve disappointed everyone! Grow up and get used to how I’ve felt for years.”

"No, it's _bad_... Peony, it's looking rough. I think you've seriously broke—"

"Oh, can it, will you? I'm _quitting_. Is that enough for you? Cause it's enough for me. I'm quitting. Done with the selfish circus you're sure to turn the League into. Now, go! Go, now, will you, O lovely chairman?"

"Where am I supposed to be going?"

"Get your workers to delicately carry you to the nicest hospital, where they'll treat you with so much respect because you wear a pressed suit! Get them to wash the stupid stains off your shirt, too. Don't like being reminded very much we share the same blood."

"Peony. Listen, Peony, I'm _sorry_. I didn't think it would hurt you—"

"You're _years_ too late for that, mate."

"Peony! Stop laughing!"

"Piss off. Don't forget to toast to your poor, disillusioned brother who thought he could actually make it somewhere. Sign the damn papers and I'll be out of your hair. Know you'd love that." 

"Peony, come back here! Peony? _Peony?_ "

Rose didn’t even hear a single word out of his brother after he had slammed the door in front of him. His hands dripped with his own blood and drops of it fell onto Peony’s signature. 

_I’m quitting. Know you’d love to have me out of your hair once and for all._

That was going to be hard to shake. 

**Author's Note:**

> this man is angry! and perfectly understandable as to why!! :D 
> 
> MAN dlc gave us so much.... so so so so SO so much to build off of. i created 5 new drafts after completing the first star tournament, it's true!! and by GOODNESS am i gonna share them!! this is short but i don't imagine peony would've wanted to stay with rose any longer. 
> 
> thank you SO much for reading! feel free to leave kudos, comments, and bookmarks!~ <3


End file.
